


Lovebird’s Rink

by karisinning



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AkaashiKeiji, BokutoKoutarou, Couple, F/M, M/M, anotherlife, iceskatingAU, osamumiya, teenagelove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: Akaashi is a famous skater. One day, while visiting the ice rink like he usually does, he meets a famous ice skating team’s coach who signs him for the ice skating club. Later on, he meets his partner and admirer, Bokuto. He sometimes does archery in his free time. Osamu Miya, a 19 year old returns to Japan to celebrate his mother’s birthday. His mom suggests him to join the ice skating club. Not taking it seriously at first, he refuses her offer. Until one day, he visits the ice rink and spots Akaashi on the ice. Impressed by his amazing performance, Osamu then decides to sign up for the ice skating club.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	1. Life On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Ice Skating AU I made up myself. It is based on the rare ship between Haikyuu’s very own Osamu Miya and Akaashi Keiji. In this au, instead of them being volleyball players, they are ice skaters partners who later on become lovers on the ice.

“Life on ice had always been easy for me..”, said Akaashi, as he glided across the bare ice. 

“There’s times I even wonder how I got here in the first place.”, he thought to himself.

“It all happened when I was visiting the ice rink as usual after school..” 

Akaashi walked inside the building. Usually, he came to the ice rink for fun. He took off his school uniform and got into his ice skating attire and laced up his skates. Akaashi then stood up and went onto the hard, flat ice.

He started at the sides of the ice rink until he picked up speed and glided on the ice as if he was a swan in a lake. Akaashi then jumped up in the air and when he came down instead of landing perfectly on his feet, he fell right on his side. But, he didn’t give up and kept on going. 

He tried this technique multiple times before he finally succeeded. After doing this, he ended his move with a full out spin with his hands holding his left foot in front of him. When he finished, there was a loud clapping sounding in the distance behind him. Akaashi turned his head to see who it was. It was none other than a man standing up behind the sidelines. 

The man then walked from his seat and came over to Akaashi who was coming off the ice. “Hello, young man.”, said the black haired guy. Akaashi looked at him as he spoke “Uh.. hi sir.” “I saw your incredible performance and I was wondering if you’d like to sign up for the ice skating club.”, the guy told him. “I- I don’t know..”, he mumbled. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t peer pressure you.” “I understand if you don’t want to, I mean who else gets asked by a strange 29 year old man to join a club?!” 

“Sorry, if I’m being such a creep..”, whined the man as he hung his head. “Oh no, it’s fine sir. I’m Akaashi Keiji.”, he told the nice gentleman. “Oh ok! Good!” “I was worried there for a sec.”, the man told Akaashi.

“Usually, I just do this for fun but..” “I’ll make you an exception.” “Yay! Just sign here and you’ll be on the team.”, the man smiled as he showed the young boy, a simple brown clipboard. He wrote his name and info on it. “Thank you so much! Aka-?” “Akaashi, call me Akaashi..”, he smiled calmly as he corrected the old man. 

“Well see ya later!!”, shouted the man as he took off and out of the ice rink. “Oi! Bye, sir!”, Akaashi called out to him as he waved. 

“Ahh.. well looks like I’m officially joining the ice skating club.”, Akaashi thought to himself. 

“Oi!!” a voice railed. “Ehh?!”, Akaashi exclaimed as he froze up at the enraged voice. He turned around to find his coach giving him a terrifying death glare. He shook his head. “Uhm.. Coach Nakatani!” “What is it, sir?”, he asked. 

“What is it?! What do you mean, Keiji!”, he yelled. “I have no idea what you are talking about-” “I am talking about you Akaashi!” “You have been standing there on the ice and not once moved your feet!”, his coach told him as he directed his hands in the direction of where Akaashi stood. “Oh. Well, I am so sorr-” 

“Don’t just stand there! Get moving!” “Oi!!”, he responded as he got himself together. 

Akaashi sped up as he continued to glide across the ice. He then jumped in the air and as he came back down he landed perfectly on his feet. “Woohoo!!” “Go, Akaashi!!”, cheered his partner. “Great jump, Keiji!!”, said Nakatani, as he clapped his hands. “Next time, try not to be such a slacker!” 

“Sometimes it can even be a little far-fetched at times.”, he scoffed. He then skied off the ice and sat down as he removed his skates. “Akaashi!”, a voice called. “Huh?”, he asked as he looked up. A tall figure was standing in front of him, it was a male. He had grey hair with black streaks, yellow pierced eyes, and had a lean and slender body. He wore a plain white shirt and black tights with his duffle bag hanging at his side. 

“Oh, Bokuto..” Akaashi stood up. “Awesome job out there, Akaashi!”, said Bokuto. “T- thanks..”, he told him. Akaashi then grabbed his duffle bag and walked away in the distance. Bokuto stood in his place for a minute before he realized his partner had left him. “Oi! Keiji!!” “Wait up for me!”, he said calling out to Akaashi as he ran out of the building. Akaashi was standing on the top step, looking around. 

“Akaashi.. I thought you left me.”, he whined as he approached him. “I would nev-“ Thunder roared. “Ahh!!”, screamed the grey-haired boy. Bokuto gripped his friend’s wrist as his whole body shivered at the noise of the loud, frightening weather. Akaashi then touched his head. “Oh, Bokuto..” What am I to do with you?” he said softly, smiling. After the thunder had stopped, Bokuto realized that he was holding tightly onto Akaashi’s pants. “Oh! Sorry, Keiji!”, he apologized. “It’s no problem, Koutarou!”, Akaashi told his friend. 

Bokuto then stood up and fixed his shirt. “I never knew that someone like you would’ve been scared of a little lightning..”, spoke Akaashi. “Eh?!”, Bokuto exclaimed as he was stunned at the black haired boy’s little remark. “Hey! I am not-“ “What? Afraid of bad weather?” “No, of course not!”, he yelled at him. “How dare you say such a thing.. Akaashi??” whimpered Bokuto. 

“I’m just joking.”, laughed Akaashi. “Oh.. well good. Because, I am not a scaredy cat!”, his partner argued. 

“Mm.. alright. Come on, then.” They both then walked down the stairs and walked along the sidewalk. Akaashi then took out his umbrella from his bag and opened it. “What are you doing Keiji?”, questioned Bokuto. “I heard it’s going to rain today so-” “Trust me, Akaashi.” “It is not going to thunder and rain both on the same day..” “Okay.”, his friend said to him as he continued down the sidewalk and across the street, still holding his umbrella over his head. 

“Ha. He’s so wrong.. it’s not going to rain.”, thought Bokuto as he stood in place. 

A slight roar of thunder roared again. “It’s just the silly thunder again..” All of a sudden, a big loud noise sounded and rain began to follow behind it as it poured down. 

“Ahhh!!”, he screeched as he ran down the sidewalk and into the streets, trying to catch up to Akaashi who was still walking. “Akaashi.. you were right and I was wrong, it was going to rain.”, he said whining like a little baby. “Told ya. You little scaredy cat.”, he told Bokuto. “What was that?!” “N-nothing..” Come on, you.” “Oh okay.” They then walked together under Akaashi’s umbrella in the rain as they headed home.


	2. The Return

Osamu was at the Japan’s National Airport awaiting his designated driver. He had returned to Japan from Australia for his mother’s 36th birthday. Osamu hasn’t been back in his own hometown in over a year. He then leaned against his suitcase. Osamu looked at his phone and began to scroll across the bare screen. “Hmm..” 

After a half an hour, he was still fumbling through his phone. He hadn’t realized the time had passed until he glanced up in the right corner of his screen. “It’s 2:30?!”, exclaimed Osamu. “Shouldn’t they be here by now?!”, he fumed. 

Just then, a black car pulls into the airport parking lot. The gray haired boy looks into the distance. Suddenly, the car door opens and a blond head pops up from behind it. As the person finally stands up and closes the door. It’s none other than his own twin brother, Atsumu Miya. “Oi, Samu!!”, he cries as he greets his brother. “Oi.. Tsumu.” Atsumu then stops in his tracks as he approaches Osamu. 

“So, how’s Australia been treating my baby brother?”, smiled the blond haired boy. He put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Pretty well, actually..”, Osamu tells him. “Well, that’s great-” Atsumu got interrupted. “Don’t call me baby brother. I am only a couple minutes younger than you.” “And just because you’re slightly older than me, doesn’t mean I still can’t beat your ass.”, he told him. Atsumu then flinched. He was frightened from his twin brother’s remark. “Eek!!” 

“Samu?! You wouldn’t dare hurt your poor, dear big brother would you?”, he questioned. “No, of course not Tsumu-” He was then interrupted. “Oh good! I thought I was a goner-” “But, I never said I would never do it.” the gray haired boy stated. Atsumu then whined. “Scary.. Samu.” he spoke as he mumbled.

“Come on.. we’re already late for Mom’s birthday party anyways.”, Osamu told Atsumu. “Right!” exclaimed his older brother. They then walked to the car as they carried Osamu’s luggage. After finally packing everything up and getting inside the car, a orange head popped up from behind the passenger seat. Osamu was glanced at it for a straight 5 seconds before he realized it had moved. 

He then jumped back in his seat. Atsumu, who was putting the key in the ignition looked back at him and said, “You alright?” “Yeah.. I’m fine-” “Oi, Osamu-kun!!”, cheered a calm voice. It was none other than Hinata. Atsumu’s boyfriend. Osamu’s eyes grew big as he settled down in his seat. 

“Oi.. Hinata.” he mumbled.

The car then started and they took off to the Miyas’ home. The tension inside of the small vehicle was silent until the orange headed male spoke. “So, Samu..” “What happened while you were in Australia?” he questioned. “Nothing much. I just cooked a lot as a chef at Freya’s Eatery, but before that I was a waiter in training.”, he told him.

“That’s amazing!”, cried Hinata as his eyes sparkled with glee. 

“Yeah.. but I quit my job as a chef permanently, a few months back.” spoke as he rubbed his neck. The car suddenly came to a halt. “Oww!”, Osamu argued. “Why we’d stop?” asked Hinata. “YOU QUIT YOUR JOB AS A PROFESSIONAL CHEF?!”, shouted Atsumu. “Yep. I quit that’s what I said-” He was interrupted. “Why, my dear kid brother?” he cried.

“I didn’t like it anymore. I was tired of cooking for people and then on top of that some of my customers were quite annoying, needless to say..”, he told his twin brother. “How would you provide for yourself now?! What would mother think of your actions?”, cried Atsumu as he laid his bare hand on his forehead. 

“Who cares? Like I said it wasn’t meant for me anymore plus, I have better things to do than hear the sound of ridiculous yapping people in my ear, every single minute of the day.”, Osamu fumed.


End file.
